longlivethequeenfandomcom-20200214-history
Week 29
Week 29 starts Civil War Untested: It's likely that the Noble Approval calculations for the civil war flag occur in earlier weeks, related to Arisse's flags If your Noble Approval is too low and you failed to win Arisse's support, or if Adair was killed, a group of nobles led by Arisse rebel against you. Test Military ≥40 to tally the sizes of the armies involved. Joslyn gives you the option of pardoning criminals in exchange for their service as soldiers. (He also seems to do this without a civil war if you passed the divination check on week 27 and choose to seek more soldiers.) Choose: * Pardon criminals: Your army increases. -10 Commoner Approval * Don't: No army increase. If Briony is in the palace, choose what to do with her: * Send Briony home as a gesture of goodwill: She returns home safely. This may not mollify her family. -1 Cruelty * Hold Briony hostage: You enter hostage negotiations next week. +1 Cruelty Due to the war, the week ends here. Royal Advisor If you negotiated a compromise with Arisse, she arrives this week to work as your Royal Advisor. You get some insight on your fiancée's character. Gift from Lillah If there's no civil war, and you didn't negotiate with Arisse, you receive an embroidered cushion from Lillah. If Arisse was assassinated, you suspect a more ominous meaning, +1 Afraid. If not, Test Foreign Affairs ≥80 for background information about the nature of the gift. Test: Animal Handling ≥70 or Expression ≥70 for additional information. Regardless, choose what to do with it: * Keep it: You dismissively tell Alice to display somewhere acceptable * Give it to Alice: Test: Cruelty ≥1 ** Success: You force Alice to accept the cushion, +1 Cruelty ** Failure: Alice refuses, +1 Pressured Briony's Plan If you didn't go to Sudbury last week, did but failed the Novan History and Lore checks when talking to Briony, or failed to dissuade her from her plans, Corisande arrives to ask if you know where her daughter is, and leaves distraught at your lack of information. If you went to Sudbury last week, and offered to help Briony, she will arrive at the palace. She will make it clear she intends to go to the Old Forest on her own. Test: Conversation ≥40 to unlock option "Ask about Briony's parents". Now choose: * Send her alone: Briony will not return. Kevan will try to take revenge on Week 33 * Go with Briony: You go together. See below under Forest Adventure * Tell her not to go: Briony goes anyway, and you won't see her again. Kevan will try to take revenge on Week 33 * Ask about Briony's parents: Test: Internal Affairs ≥90 to understand Briony's grievances. Regardless, Briony will stay put for her family to pick her up. She thanks you, but also implies you're "smarter than you look", +1 Angry Forest Adventure If you chose to go with Briony to the Old Forest, Test Sense Magic ≥50 to realize something is amiss the moment you enter. Regardless, you and Briony are caught by a monster, Test: Herbs ≥70: * Failure: You fall victim to monsters. * Success: You use a stinging plant to escape from the monster's grip. +10 Afraid. Test: Running ≥50 ** Failure: You fall victim to monsters. ** Success: You barely outrun the monster, but more come after you. Test: Horses ≥70 *** Success: You both escape. *** Failure: Your horses run away without you, and Briony trips. Choose: **** Leave her: You escape and leave her to her fate. +3 Cruelty. Her family won't be happy. **** Support her: You refuse to abandon Briony, -3 Cruelty. Test: Dance ≥30 ***** Success: You both escape. ***** Failure: You fall victim to monsters. Successfully escaping the forest unlocks the Survived the Old Forest? achievement. All Weekend Activities are cancelled this week Special Weekend Activities None Category:Calendar